The invention relates to a hydraulic installation in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
The hydraulic installation is known from the handbook xe2x80x9cHydrostatische Antriebe mit Sekundarregelungxe2x80x9d von Mannesmann Rexroth GmbH, pages 143-146. The disadvantage of the known installation is that the hydraulic transformer and the hydraulic motor are connected by pressure lines with an elastic oil column which influences the stability of the installation negatively. Also the separate units involve more costs.
According to the invention the installation is in accordance with the characterizing part of claim 1. In this way a more stable and cost effective installation is obtained.
In accordance with an improvement the hydraulic installation is in accordance with claim 2. In this way the motor is controlled in a simple way without the further requirement of separate valves.
In accordance with another improvement the hydraulic installation is in accordance with claim 3. In this way in a simple cost effective hydraulic transformer is made.
In accordance with a further improvement the hydraulic installation is in accordance with claim 4. Using the rotation of the faceplate for controlling the motor makes it possible with simple means to react quickly on changes in the load.
In accordance with a further improvement the hydraulic installation is in accordance with claim 5. In this way the control of the speed of the motor is measured in a simple way.
In accordance with a further improvement the hydraulic installation is in accordance with claim 6. These control means control the movement of the faceplate and thereby the load on the hydraulic motor in a simple way.
In accordance with a further improvement the hydraulic installation is in accordance with claim 7. In this way the control of the movement and the load of the hydraulic motor is possible.